


Machine Test One

by Skitty_Kat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Art, Badass professors, Comic, M/M, Pen and Ink, Silent Move Comic, who knows maybe the dinosaur will be relevant one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitty_Kat/pseuds/Skitty_Kat
Summary: From the prompt: Steampunk Snupin. Originally for lupin_snape challenge Bunnies to Pen 2015.
More of a prologue than a complete work.
A Silent Move Comic (or, a perfect excuse not to bother with too any words).





	

A note on the Time-Turning Machine: it looks like a giant Time Turner, but with seats. Lupin finds it quite a nauseating ride, and I don't blame him.

 

(The post in this world is delivered by mechanical owls run by the Royal Mail. In Wales, where the boys are here, this is called _Post Brenhinowl_. This is an excellent pun when you know that the Welsh for Royal Mail is Post Brenhinol, I promise)  
  
What happens next? Up to you.  
My personal fan theory is that they meet up with some other chaps who were (fictionally) there at the time, as below.  
That's the Comte de la Fère, M. de Valon de Bracieux de Pierrefonds, and the Abbé D'Herblay (they have other names *wink*).

 


End file.
